


Adopting a cat

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cats....cute cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: After many attempts of convincing, they found themselves at the local shelter.





	Adopting a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by Reshi: yukilisa visiting a cat shelter to adopt a kitty and finding a cat that looks exactly like the cat yukina had as a kid and the cat is like insanely cuddly  
> Thank you very much for sending it in!! I always played with the idea of them taking in a cat and I was glad to finally work with it! Again thank you and I hope it's good enough ;u;

The topic of taking in a cat has been brought up a few times already. Every time the response would be the same; Yukina is far too busy with school and the band to take on such a big responsibility of caring for a pet if she can’t offer it proper attention and time. As much as she would’ve liked one, she thought settling for just feeding the cats that gather in the park and playing with them was enough. Lisa thought otherwise.

 

“Come on Yukina,” Lisa pleaded in a reassuring voice and kneeled down by Yukina’s side. As she did, the cat on Yukina’s lap leaned towards the girl in order to be pet. She obliged, placing a hand on it’s head and looked at Yukina who was focused on the same cat, “It will be okay.~ And good for you! Besides, I promise to help you out lots.”

 

There are two things in the world that soothe Yukina when she’s stressed; her girlfriend and cats. Lisa believes if Yukina had one of her own, she’d have a easier time relaxing and taking it easy when needed. It’s also a proven fact that pets can be therapeutic. And she remembers the big smile Yukina always carried when she played with the cat she had as a child.

 

And like that after many attempts of convincing, they found themselves at the local shelter (Lisa didn’t question why the employees seem to know Yukina well).

 

For most of it, she leaned back and watched while Yukina took a long time to approach and spend time with every cat. Each one of them brought a soft smile to her face, and Lisa thought about how she wouldn’t mind staying here all day like this. It’s exactly why she suggested this in the first place.

 

But it also seemed like none of them sat with Yukina as the right one. Lisa mused the thought that Yukina would either take all of them or none because that’s only fair.

 

While her girlfriend was occupied socializing with one of the kittens, Lisa took the time to look around on her own. A part of her sympathized with Yukina and her love for feeding homeless cats because just seeing how many of them was in here left a heavy feeling in her heart. At least they were well taken care of, and as much as she was informed people donate and volunteered around here a lot. Lisa couldn’t stop a smile when thinking of Yukina coming here to help.

 

A loud meow snapped her out of the train of thoughts and the moment her eyes laid upon the cat making it, she stopped in spot. She had to blink twice to make sure she wasn’t imagining it, and upon coming closer she was sure of it.

 

“Yukina, come here!”

 

Upon hearing her name the vocalist shot Lisa a puzzled glance, but walked over after saying goodbye to one of the kittens anyways. Just as she was about to ask what’s wrong she spotted the cat Lisa nodded at and reacted with the same amount of surprise Lisa did a few moments ago.

 

The round, creamy scottish fold paced in circles within its cage and meowed loudly for attention. Yukina approached cautiously, extending her hand so she could touch its head. Thne cat leaned into the girl’s touch and in response Yukina released a sharp exhale.

 

Fond memories filled up her mind of when she was younger, playing in front of the house with Lisa and the cat her family owned. The cat that looked very identical to this one. Yukina felt overwhelmed with emotions, and when the cat leaned into her touch her heart melted, tugging a soft smile from her lips.

 

“I think it likes you.~” Lisa hummed quietly, entertained by the sight of the two connecting like this. At the same time she understood how Yukina must be feeling and gave her shoulder a reassuring grip, helping the other girl relaxed.

 

They’ve asked for the permission to let it out of the cage, and almost immediately it found itself completely comfortable in Yukina’s arms, purring loudly. Lisa wasn’t sure what it was that got her to giggle endearingly; Yukina’s red face or the cat nuzzling into her.

 

Either way, this is exactly what she was hoping for when they arrived here.

 

“What do you think, Yukina?”

 

Spaced out, silver haired girl hummed while trying to find the right answers in her head. At the moment she was too occupied playing with the new friend, scratching its belly while it tried to playfully nibble at the stray strands of hair that hung over her shoulder. “C-Cute…”

 

Finally she gazed up to look at her girlfriend, “Is this really okay..?”

 

“Of course!” Once again Lisa reaffirmed and wrapped an arm around Yukina’s waist, holding her closer. If only one could capture this moment where they look like proud parents holding a child. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you’re not okay with this.~”

 

Yukina’s brows furrowed and with all power in her body she averted her gaze, pouting and only making Lisa’s grin grow. “I wouldn’t say I mind…” She chose her words carefully and once again settled her eyes onto the cat in her arms. It didn’t stop purring for a moment, and now it was pawing at her shirt in order to try and nuzzle into the crook of her neck. How can she not smile? “As we discussed before, lots of work.”

 

“Don’t be so negative Yukina!” Lisa prepped her once again, bringing her own finger to the cat’s chin and chuckling when the scritches were acknowledged as welcome. What a weakness for Yukina’s heart, seeing her girlfriend and the cat get along. “I told you already, I’ll help as much as needed. Besides~ I’m sure your parents wouldn’t mind either.”

 

With too much on her mind, Yukina put the cat down and kneeled beside it. Out of her pocket she pulled out a woolen ball that Lisa made herself and tossed it. Without hesitation the cat pounced after it; latching onto it with all might and chewing. The sight was enough to prompt a chuckle out of Yukina, and Lisa watched both with adoration.

 

She knelt down by Yukina and rested her head on top of her shoulder. “It will be okay,” She repeated in a soothing voice, her hand reaching out for Yukina’s.

 

When she felt the hand in hers, Yukina allowed their fingers to intertwine. The cat ran back over to the pair while dragging the ball along and let out a meow that was more alike to a squeak, rubbing its head against Yukina. A smile appeared on her features and her gaze softened, free hand reaching to scratch it on the head. This sight was all too nostalgic, all too familiar and awakened the warmth she thought she left behind in her childhood.

 

Finally she’s stood up and help Lisa along, then picked up the cat. Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned down to brush her nose against the soft head. “Yeah… maybe this will be okay,”

 

She turned one more time to face Lisa who was beaming with happiness, “But you’re helping me with the name when we get home.”


End file.
